uchiha's and high school don't mix
by sasuke-chan13417
Summary: DISCONTINUED sasuke uchiha and his brother and sister's are new students at konoha high this is the story about how thing went kinda funny but not my best if you want the plot take it but the person who asks me first can have it p.s mite not be in order
1. Chapter 1

~at konoha high school~ (normal pov)

"hello students of konoha high we will be having 10 new students this semster so please kind to them. because of the fact that this is a proforming arts school they will proform tommrow so you will not have to bring your school stuff you are now dismised." the princibal tsunade said

~at lunch outside~ naruto's pov

so i was siting with my band and we have a some problems one we don't have a name yet and a lead guitar player and singer and all the people here who forfull that disqription are not up to it or suck at playing so i hope we will find some one soon

ok so that was the intro sasuke will come next chapter please commet and or rev


	2. new kids will rule the school

~at konoha high~ sakura's pov

ok so we are all inthe autotorium waiting for the new kids to proform i hope there good i wonder what there are going to do omg the stage is brighting to revill a guy with long raven hair in pulled back into a pony tail on mic,a guy with spicky raven hair on guitar with a mic in front of him, a girl with long raven hair that's light blue on the guitar too and a mic, a girl with medim black raven hair on bass, a blonde girl with two lond pony tails on guitar, a girl with purpleish black long hair on drums, a girl with bandeges on her eyes and orange raven hair on the bass, a girl or guy with black and white hair spicked up on back up volcals and drums and a girl with dack light blue hair on bass and backup vocal. wow that's 9 people ok there starting it's kinda low (here are the lyrics to red-watch you crawl)

"Watch You Crawl" .com/watch?v=N61SMMcQqJ4

You put my back against the wall

Watching, waiting

You never thought I'd get this far

Beneath your skin

I watched you swim with all your lies

That pulled you under

And as you wait for my demise

I'm just getting stronger

Learning who you really are

And nothing can save you

I will fight until the end

Get ready to collide

And I will watch you fall again

I'll bury you alive

You try to bring me to my knees

Trying to take it all

Now I will stand and watch you crawl

I'll put you back where you belong

Hopeless, fading

And I will rise while you become the monster you have fed

I'll let you drown in your despair

And now nothing can save you

I will fight until the end

Get ready to collide

And I will watch you fall again

I'll bury you alive

You try to bring me to my knees

Trying to take it all

Now I will stand and watch you crawl

now i'm gonna watch you crawl! the guy with the spicked up raven hair and the girl with the light blue hair sung

I will fight until the end

Get ready to collide

And I will watch you fall again

I'll bury you alive

You try to bring me to my knees

Trying to take it all

Now I will stand and watch you crawl

when the song finshend the last note's rung out i was blowed away at the kids talent i'm at a lost a words just wow i was snaped out my though by the claping of my school mate's and my friend naruto "sakura i have to ask one of them if they will be our singer/guitar player at lunch! want to help sakura-chan" "sure"i said i mean there intrsting

~at lunch~ still sakura's pov

omg this is so hard finding them wait I THINK i JUST FOUND THEM! "naruto i think i found them" i said "really!" naruto yelled "yeah right over here"so i walked to were i think they are and i got so lucky it was them"hey my name is sakura haruno and this is my friend naruto uzumaki" i said "yeah i was wondering if i could talk to you by the way what's your name's" naruto said

"well are name's are...

cliffhanger lol


	3. HYPER UCHIHA'S IN THE ROOM!

~THE UCHIHA BAND ROOM~SAKURA'S POV

SO WHEN WE GOT UP THERE I SAW ALL OF THE GIRLS THAT WERE ON STAGE "hi my name is haruno sakura and this is my friends uzumaki naruto, kiba inzuka, shikamaru nara and neji hyuga are the guys ino yakanama, hinata hyuga and tenten morioshi .we where wondering if we could talk to you girls and your brother's?"sakura said

"sure hi my name is sasuki uchiha and my sister's are rain, shiver, shizuka and sia. you know my brother's name' friends name even though they are like sister to me are yuki and ai." said the girls who is sasuki "if you want we could talk in the chill room?"sasuki said "sure that would be great"i said

~in the 'chill room'~ still sakura'spov

"ok so what was it you wanted to talk to us about"sasuki said "well my band has no name and no lead singer/lead guitar player so i was wondeing if one of you would up to it?" naruto said "how about sasuke he is one best guitar player that's a boy?"sasuki said"well how about it?"naruto said"sure i gusse"he said "now that that's taken care of can we play a game?" i said "sure how about truth or dare!" sasuki said "ok","sure" and "hn"'s where said then they got into a circle

to be contened...LOL I CAN'T SPELL


	4. Chapter 6

~UCHIHA LIVING ROOM~ SAKURA'S SHORT POV

SO WE ABOUT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WHEN SASUKI SAID SHE WANTED TO TRY SOMETING REAL QUICK THEN ASKED WHO IN NARUTO'S BAND WHO COULD RAP AND NARUTO COULD THEN PULL THEM BOTH OUT OF THE ROOM I WONDER WHAT THERE DOING (a/n: SAKURA'S A CORISE PERSON)

~UCHIHA RECORDING ROOM~ SASUKI'S SHORT POV

SO PULLED SASUKE AND NARUTO TO THE RECORDING ROOM AND INTO THE BOTH SASUKE FIRST WITH A SOME LYRICS THE NARUTO AND IN 15 MINUTES WE HAD WHOLE SONG

~UCHIHA LIVING ROOM~ SAKURA'S POV

OK SO 15 MINUTES LATER SASUKI CAME BACK WITH SASUKE, NARUTO AND A CD "OH MY GOSH GUYS YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS! SASUKI CAN YOU PLAY IT?" NARUTO SAID "HECK YEAH I CAN!" SHE SAID AS SHE PUT IT IN THE PLAYER.

linkin park crawling lyrics

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming/confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

Controlling/I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting/reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It`s haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing, confusing what is real

(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface)

Consuming, confusing what is real

(This lack of self-control I fear is never ending)

Controlling, confusing what is real.

OMG WAS ALL I THINK AFTER I HEARED THAT IT WAS SO COOL ALL OF US WHERE WIDE EYED I MEAN COME IF YOU JUST HEARED SOME OF THE BEST SINGING IN YOUR LIFE THEN I REMBERED SOMETING"UMMM... DOES ENYONE WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE ANYMORE?"I ASKED "NO NOT REALLY" SHE SAID


	5. Chapter 7

~uchiha living room~ sakura's pov

"ok now that i now how good you guys sound toghter in sasuke there is a song book under his bed"sasuki said "and for you girls how would you like to be in a band?" sasuki said happly "ummm...you know what yes i would love to be in a band how about you girls?" i ino said "yeah if ino doing it i'm in "i saidthe rest of the girls said yes "cool so first out of you guys who is more of a lead singer/lead guitarist?"sasuki asked "well sakura's is a lead singer kinda person and hinata is more of a guitar person" tenten said "m'kay so who is more of a bass person and drums?"sasuki asked "ino is a bass person and tenten drums for sure"i said "cool would you girls want to go shoping for intraments, clothe,shoes and other stuff on me?"sasuki asked "are sure that would be ok?" i asked "yeah dude i'm rich!"said then smiled as they all laughed "so what do you say?"sasuki asked 'sure' everyone said

~in the truck~ sakura's pov (you can have drums in a car duh)

"so sasuki are you in a band?"ino asked "yeah it's a band made up out of me and my sister's do you want to hear some of our music?"sasuki said then asked "yeah that'll be so cool"ino said then sasuki put in CD "me and my sister sia are the ones singing and i'm on the guitar my sister rain on drums and my sister shiver on bass we worte this song when our dad died and our step dad came into the picture"sasuki said with a smille still on her face

joey had a smoke by meg and dia

They sat through the night

In an empty apartment

Three older gentlemen came inside

And they brought wine and cards and chocolate

And Joey smoked on a cigar and came back in

So you think he's something special do you mean?

He is no one

He is a stranger I met on the street

He stared through hard, cold insolent eyes

Turned his gaze with her

Fear hidden quite secure under blank features

Protruding middle she sat unashamed

She read his judgment on his concerned face

With slight sarcasm he addressed her case

Is it too much to ask to know about your lover's name?

He is no one

He is a stranger I met on the street

He never touched me

You're all I need

And will ever need

But his eyes won't be almond like yours nor blue like mine

With all the sins of the world in the iris

There's no false blood

But you will love him

He's from Gold Gardens

Our help before Atlas was ever born, alright

He is no one

He is no one

Stranger I met on the street

He never touched me

You're all I need

And will ever need

He is no one

He is no one

Stranger I met on the street

They sat through the night

then the song came to an end and the last notes rung out "that's one of the most awesomest song i'v ever heared do you think we'll ever be that good?"ino asked "definitely maby even better" sasuki said grining


End file.
